memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Original Author has a Question on Link Policy
I am the original author of the Star Trek Tri-D chess rules, published nationally in 1979, and later used to enrich a national collectible company. (See the Tridimensionl Chess articles for TOS and TNG.) I would like to post a link from those articles to my chess page at: http://my.ohio.voyager.net/~abartmes/tactical.htm ...but I am not sure if this qualifies as ad content or obsessive fandom. Can an administrator advise me? :If your game is licensed by Paramount, you may have a chance. But from what you say, it is non-canon and is not permitted on this wiki. Thank you StoryMaster 17:44, 17 May 2007 (UTC) ::Well, I, as an admin, think it's okay to link your page with the rules on those two pages, which I will do right now. --Jörg 17:48, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :I was not aware admins could violate canon policy. I stand corrected. StoryMaster 17:51, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :::He has not violated policy. Learn them before you make accusations you are ill qualified to make. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:06, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :Please show me in our policies where it says non-licensed games are accepted on this wiki. I am unclear how this is allowed and I would like to understand the policy. Thanks in advance StoryMaster 19:07, 17 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Oh, for goodness sake. It's not an article on a non-licensed game, it's a link in the "External Links" section of an article on a licensed game. External links can potentially reference anything related to the article itself that might be of interest to the reader, including (but not limited to) links to the non-canon articles on Memory Beta, links to articles on , links to articles on , and more. Please re-read (and understand the policies. If you can't you'll be banned, simple as that. -- Renegade54 19:48, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :::Not only that, StoryMaster, but had you read the link, you would know that these are the instructions that are included with the product that is sold in stores. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:52, 17 May 2007 (UTC) From the original poster, who is still learning the ropes: My original Rules, as published in 1978 in the _Star Trek Giant Poster Book_, were published under a Paramount copyright, and because of that, now belong to a certain manufacturer of Trek-themed chessware as licensed by Paramount, so I don't know if THAT is canon enough for all. (Those original rules were OK'd by Franz Joseph Schnaubelt, author of the original _Star Trek STARFLEET TECHNICAL MANUAL_.) I have the legal right and copyright, granted by those who now legally own those 1.0 rev rules, to continue refining and improving my rules, which I have. They are NOT the ones included with said collectables; they are twenty years improved from that original article. Many people use my Federation Standard rules to play on "collectible" boards. That said, can someone with official clout make a ruling to if I can post a link to my site? ::::Please note that StoryMaster is not exactly familiar with the rules and policies here. And by not exactly familiar... I mean... not at all. Anyhow, Jorg, one of the many admins added the link. It's something relevant and of possible interest, so, fits in nicely by my estimation. -- Sulfur 00:15, 18 May 2007 (UTC)